The British Paradigm
by Of Magic and Horsemen
Summary: Sherlock and John get sent to America by Mycroft, and the pair meets two people that seem vaguely familiar... Mostly because they act fairly similar. (Horrible summary. Just read it, and find out how awesome it really is compared to the summary,)
1. Chapter 1

**So, in the BBT, it's not really anywhere; it's just at a random point of time in the episodes. Whatever you think fits. For Sherlock, it's after the reveal. I hope you like it!**

**Right. I don't own Sherlock or the BBT. On with the story.**

* * *

"John, do we _really _have to do this?"

The brilliant detective was starting to really get on the army doctor's nerves. Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were inside of a private airplane that Mycroft had gotten the two, in order to leave the country in relative secrecy. Although Sherlock had revealed that he was alive to John, the rest of the world was completely ignorant of his survival. As Mycroft thought it wasn't good for Sherlock to be locked up inside for long, which had happened for about three months, almost driving the man insane, he decided to relocate Sherlock to the US. That was the main reason that he revealed himself to John; he had told John that it was because he appreciated his company, but John knew it was because he couldn't bare going to somewhere completely new without the support of one of his only friends. But now, John was thinking that it might of been a bad idea to agree on it.

The two had been on the plane for exactly two minutes, the flight having not taken off yet, and Sherlock was already fidgeting around and complaining. John sighed and answered, "Yes, we do. Unless you want to reveal the world that you're alive, putting both my life and your life in danger." Sherlock muttered something that John didn't catch and slumped in the chair he was sitting on, tapping on his knee because of the boredom.

John sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Three knocks.

"Leonard."

Another three knocks.

"Leonard."

Three more.

"Leonard."

Leonard threw open his bedroom door, reveling, surprise, Sheldon. Leonard said very irritably, "_What, _Sheldon?"

"The floor below us is filled with boxes. Why?"

Leonard sighed and said, "I don't _know! _Ask Penny, she probably knows."

Sheldon, to Leonard's relief, ran out of the apartment and went up to Penny's. Truthfully, Leonard was slightly curious about the boxes in the lower floor, so he followed Sheldon.

Three knocks. "Penny." Three knocks. "Penny." Three knocks. "Penny."

The door opened right when Sheldon finished the last "Penny." Penny was standing there frowning, and said, "You know I get to the door by your first knock, right."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and said, "Do you happen to know why exactly there are various sized boxes on the floor below us?"

Penny nodded, "Oh, yah! There are two guys moving in one of the apartments below us. They bought them almost a month ago, and their luggage was sent here before them. I think they came from a different country. It was weird, because apparently the person who lived in that apartment before was offered a lot of money if they moved out."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and said, "Interesting." He rushed back into his and Leonard's shared apartment, leaving Leonard to say an awkward goodbye before returning as well.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot with a thoughtful expression on his face. "That certainly is suspicious. Two men from a different country moving into an apartment they bought in advance, without even looking at it, after the former resident was offered money to leave."

Leonard sighed and said, "I hope you aren't planning on prodding for information the moment they step into this building."

"Oh, no. I wasn't planning on doing that at all. I was just going to greet them like a normal neighbor usually does. That is what a normal neighbor does, right?"

* * *

After several hours of being trapped in a smallish-space with Sherlock, the plane finally landed. Both John and Sherlock were very glad of it; Sherlock because the plane ride was boring, John because Sherlock was driving him absolutely insane. Almost immediately, a man in a suit came in a black, nondescript car to pick up the duo, obviously having been hired by Mycroft.

John watched Sherlock take out his phone and go threw his texts. "So did Mycroft tell you where we were staying at yet?"

Without looking up from his phone, he replied flatly, "Yes; 2311 Los Robles, Pasadena, California. Room 3B. Apparently, my brother sent in our luggage before us, so our things should be waiting for us there. I am really disappointed in him. Really, you don't think someone sending their stuff in a day before they move in fairly suspicious? And I'd bet that Mycroft bribed the former lodgers to move out of the flat as well. If someone doesn't get at least remotely suspicious, the rest of the human race is more idiotic than I formerly assumed, which is really saying something."

John and Sherlock waited out the rest of the ride in silence. After what John thought felt like hours of awkward silence, the car stopped in front of a tall building. The pair quickly exited the car, and the driver left immediately after they got out. Just as Sherlock was about to enter the building, John grabbed his arm, stopping him from entering. "What?" Sherlock half-snapped. John rolled his eyes and said, "Can you try, just this _once, _not to insult anyone? That means no showing off, and no calling anyone stupid. Remember, we're not supposed to be raising suspicion." John let go of Sherlock's arm, and Sherlock turned the collar of his coat up, sticking his left hand in his pocket. Before John could tell him to stop trying to look mysterious again, Sherlock threw open the doors and walked in.

* * *

The sound of the building's front door opening caused both Leonard and Sheldon to turn around. Both of them did not recognize ether of the people that walked in. One was fairly tall, slightly taller than Sheldon, with an untidy mop of curly brown hair. The other was shorter, about as tall as Leonard, and had short blond hair. Leonard smiled politely, while Sheldon sort of just glared. Leonard approached the two and started to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Leonard Hofstadter, and this is my friend and coworker, Sheldon Cooper. Am I right to assume that you two are moving into the vacant apartment?"

The taller man snorted, "Yes, any dim-wit could figure that out. I suppose this means I must introduce myself as well. Very well. I am Sherlock Holmes, and this is Dr. John Watson." The man, Sherlock, had a very obvious British accent. He seemed fairly uninterested by the conversation, as if he considered it boring.

Sheldon, who had not said anything to the new arrivals yet, became interested. "Oh, a doctor? Of what?"

John shuffled his feet a bit and said, "Oh, I was just an army doctor."

Sheldon snorted and said, "Well, I happen to be a theoretical physicist."

Sherlock snorted and said, "What a useless science."

Sheldon's mood instantly changed. He said, very overly loudly, "_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

Sherlock smirked, while Leonard noticed John was glaring angrily at Sherlock. By the look on his face, something like this happened quite a lot. "It's so _useless._ Nothing you can apply to real life. It is simply a waste of neurons to learn it."

Leonard, seeing that Sheldon was about to absolutely explode, quickly said an excuse and dragged Sheldon upstairs into their shared apartment.

_It seems like this Sherlock person is going to get a pretty high spot on Sheldon's enemy list._

* * *

**YAY! Finished first chapter ^.^ Next one will be up as soon as I manage to find my muse again... I seemed to have lost it...**


	2. SORRY

**Alright, so I've finally gotten around to start to make the next chapter. I'm just telling you know because it's being really difficult. I've been temporarily been banned from the computer, and have to write with my IPod (Which is horrid- DON'T TRY IT) along with an extreame case of Writer's Block. But I promise the next chapter will be up in a few weeks, followed by more regular updates.**

**Sorry. **

**Oh, and I've changed my writer's name to Of Magic and Horsemen, in case you didn't notice.**


End file.
